


Memories of green

by chelseagirl98



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseagirl98/pseuds/chelseagirl98
Summary: He remembers those sparkling green eyes and that messy blonde hair, they don't seem to sparkle much any more.





	Memories of green

**Author's Note:**

> This is for GerEng week, the first prompt was memory and I'm a day late (whoops). This is the first hetalia fic that I've ever written so hopefully it's ok.

He remembers those sparkling green eyes and that messy blonde hair, they don't seem to sparkle much any more.   
He remembers the boy he used to watch, the boy used to argue with another boy a lot. He didn't know them, not really, but he was content with watching the boy with the pretty green eyes. It was Kiku who introduced him, the boy smiled at him and held out his hand, Ludwig took it and never looked back.

He remembers playing with Arthur, they would take his dogs on long walks through the woods. He remembers kissing Arthur as a teenager, remembers how much he loved him. 

But then it changed, Arthur got a mark on his shoulder, the mark revealing the queen of spades. He remembers Arthur screaming and punching the men that dragged him away. He remembers searching for him, until his parents explained that Arthur was never coming back. 

He got his own mark two months later, the king of hearts. Kiku was his queen, he could've had a worse queen but he can't help but think that he could've had a better one. He spent years training, learning to be a proper king, learning his duties. 

Hosting a ball for the other royals was supposed to be one of his easier duties, he was fine until he saw the now dim green eyes. The love came flooding back, it hurt to see him with another man, it hurt to see him so sad. He yearned to snatch Arthur up and run, run until there were no more marks, no more kingdoms, only them. But he can't, duties must come before himself, before memories.


End file.
